The field of this invention relates to acupressure therapy and more particularly to improved acupressure systems in which small electrical pulses are continuously transmitted to selected acupressure points to achieve treatment.
The subject matter of this invention is to constitute an improvement over the structure defined within U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/070,747 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,838, filed Aug. 29, 1979, entitled: APPARATUS FOR ELECTRICAL IMPULSE ACUPRESSURE TREATMENT, by the present inventor.
As was discussed in the aforementioned patent application, it is known that there are certain locations where acupuncture points on the ear and other parts of the body, which when subjected to acupuncture treatment, will have a therapeutic affect on corresponding body functions, reactions, muscles, organs, and the like. For example, one specific acupuncture point on the ear may influence throat reaction, another the mouth function, while still another, stomach activity. Location and stimulation of these sensitive acupuncture points with acupuncture therapy has been used to treat such conditions as obesity, alcoholism, drug addiction, smoking and the like.
Additionally, acupuncture points can be used to control pain. For example, it is known if a dentist were to employ the use of a properly applied acupressure device that pain, which would be sensed by the patient in the performing of drilling and other types of operations within the mouth, could be diminished by as great as seventy five percent. The diminishing of pain with the use of such a device has substantial advantages, with the primary advantage being that there is no drug used, and therefore, no after effect. Although the use of such a device is not recommended for all dental procedures, for dental procedures having a low threshhold of pain, the use of such a device for a substantial number of individuals would be satisfactory.
As was mentioned in the previous patent application, it has been known that it is not necessary to insert needles into the body in order to affect treatment of acupuncture points. Physical pressure applied against the specific point will achieve some degree of treatment and can be as effective as the insertion of a needle. The aforementioned patent application discloses a molded device which is to be located within the external ear and also a cup shaped applicator which is to be applied to other parts of the body.
The interior surface of each molded device includes one or more protruding members which are in the form of spherical nodules. Each nodule is to be located in a precise position against a certain acupuncture point. Thereby, treatment to the individual through the particular acupuncture point is achieved by pressure. Treatment is to be able to occur at the practioner's place of business and also the device can be worn by the user and therefore the patient can be treated when away from the practioner's place of business.
As previously mentioned in the aforementioned patent application, not only using pressure on the acupuncture point, but also the applying of pulses of electrical energy further enhances treatment. These pulses are at a very low current level and actually in most instances are not even felt by the patient. The use of these electrical pulses provide a more effective method of treatment in conjunction with the pressure applied to the acupuncture point.